A number of cardiac rhythm management products are available for the use in diagnosis and treatment of various conditions. These may include, for example, subcutaneous, transvenous, or intracardiac therapy devices such as pacemakers, defibrillators and resynchronization devices. Implantable, external and/or wearable cardiac monitors are also available. External or wearable therapy products may include defibrillator vests and external pacemakers, as well as automatic external defibrillators.
In some cardiac rhythm management products, a plurality of sensing electrodes may be provided for use in obtaining cardiac electrical signals for analysis of the patient's cardiac status. Some such products have sufficient sensing electrodes to define more than one sensing vector, with each sensing vector defined by a combination of 2 or more electrodes. Some devices select a preferred sensing configuration as the “best” vector for use in observing cardiac conditions. Some proposed solutions use data from multiple vectors simultaneously. New and alternative approaches to the use of data from multiple sensing vectors are desirable.